


Memorial

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac goes to a funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

Mac hung up the phone and headed out of his office to find Stella.  He needed to tell her he would be leaving for a few days.  He was joining the other officers from the NYPD, including Don, who would be traveling to Seattle for the funeral of the four fallen police officers.  A friend of Mac's from the Corp and fellow police officer had called and offered him and anyone who was coming with him a place to stay. He'd just spoke to Horatio and the two of them would go to the memorial and stay with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> written in honour of the 4 police officers whose memorial service was today in Tacoma Washington. News reports said there were 100 officers from NYPD as well as Boston and Chicago attending and 1000 RCMP. [ Link to the new story](http://www.king5.com/news/local/Lakewood-officers-memorial-latest-update-78719877.html?gallery=y&img=2&c=y)


End file.
